Josh Walker
"Yo. Want to hang out for a while?" Josh is a half demon boy, aged 17. He has just finished school and has been looking for a full time job so he can earn a good amount of money. He has a part time jobwhich he is content with for now. He has to be very independent because his dad and mum dies in a car accident and he lives with his Grandmother who is in a wheelchair and can't move much. He does shopping for her and has seen Rachel from time to time and has fallen a bit in love with her. He didn't know about demons until an injured one Rachel had been fighting went into his body to hide and now it is living in him. He slowly bonded with it until he would die if it died so they work to keep each other alive. He can't control it very well but is lucky that it only comes out when he is in danger and saves him in times of need. Personality Josh is generally a nice person but can get frustrated with things he doesn't understand. He cares for people close to him. He is pretty confident when talking to people and is quite social. Even though he doesn't have a full time job, he gets some money from the government because he takes care of his Grandmother as well as his part time job. He likes doing sports and wants to do more extreme ones when he is older. He isn't really afraid to say what he thinks but knows when to lie to be nicer to people, although sometimes he can get annoyed when people don't see things as he thinks they should and if they don't follow his logic. He has spent some time around other half demons and been more acceptant of his demon and is used to having it in him but is still scared when something related to it happens that he doesn't understand. His demon, Artrik, is very narrow minded since he was created to kill Rachel's demon but after Josh managed to regain control over him one time, he accepted Josh as strong and now thinks to protect him and maintain his own life. He is a bit of an animal because he is an artificial demon and fights based on instinct but has a certain degree of intelligence. His main thoughts are to protect his host and destroy his enemies and will take over when Josh's life is in dangerous. Weaknesses and fears As he didn't know of the existence of demons, Josh gets scared over the fact he has one in his body. He doesn't know what it will do to him and can get a bit panicked. He also isn't much of a fighter. He is strong against humans his age but not against demons as he has little control over his new powers. He is scared of hurting people and them leaving him because he doesn't want to be left alone to deal with things that he doesn't understand. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy